A wireless communication system has been widely developed to provide various kinds of communication services such as voice and data. Generally, the wireless communication system is a multiple access system that can support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi carrier-frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system. In a wireless communication system, a terminal can receive information through downlink (DL) and transmit information through uplink (UL). Information transmitted or received by the terminal includes data and various types of control information and various physical channels are present according to the type and purpose of information transmitted or received by the terminal.